


Rise and Fall

by Nina_Casillas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Love Triangles, M/M, Past Underage Sex, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Romance, Unconditional Love, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Casillas/pseuds/Nina_Casillas
Summary: Yuri y Viktor comprenden el verdadero significado de ágape, desde la cruda despedida que sufrieron en Japón. A través de un inusitado encuentro, ambos son conscientes de todas las vicisitudes que implica adorar a una persona incondicionalmente.Porque la necesidad que les embarga de pertenecerle al otro, es como el eros y el ágape en el amor, indeleble. Victor Nikiforov x Yuri Plisetsky, implied  underage relationships, Love triangle, Past Underage love, Platonic relationship, angst, drama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Cumplí 20 añazos!   
> ¡Hombre de Dios! Estoy demasiado vieja para seguir en esto, y aún así, no pienso dejar por nada del mundo de escribir. Como regalo de cumpleaños, escribí para ustedes un oneshot de uno de mis pairings favoritos del anime Yuri on Ice, Victor Nikiforov x Yuri Plisetsky. Amo como se desenvuelven los dos, la naturalidad que tienen al estar el uno con el otro, lo bien que se conocen, lo intensos que pueden llegar a ser en caso de que Dios y los creadores me hacen este pairing canon. Bueno, yo soy bastante lógica en la escogencia de mis parejas, pero este creo que me ganó, inclusive, cuando me negué a escribir sobre la serie, este par me llenó la cabeza de locura y yo ya no pude hacer nada más que sentarme a escribir.   
> Hay cuatro canciones que cité en este escrito, les dejaré los links porque creo necesario que ustedes las escuchen a la par que leen y disfruten de estos dos.  
> ¡Gracias por la acogida que le han dado a mi mini espacio en facebook! ¡Somos 31 personas y para mí, que 31 personas estén pendientes de mis escritos… es fantástico!  
> A los nuevos, les invito a darle like a mi página para que estén conectados de las novedades y actualizaciones de mis historias… No duden en dejar kudos, comentarios, reviews o lo que haga esta plataforma.
> 
> Un abrazo, y… Voilá!
> 
>  
> 
> Página de facebook: https://www.facebook.com/NIna.CasillasF/
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en el que se desarrolla este fanfic, los personajes y demás elementos, le pertenecen a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsurō Kubo y las demás compañías que trabajen en conjunto y posean los derechos de la obra.

_**Soundtrack:** _

[Intoxicated](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atkRoGLJ6ow)

[Bodytalk- Imagination](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLYmt3jP8uc)

[Maniac-flashdance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbqfQ12V6_M)

[Bound to you- Christina Aguilera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7i2SupYmXpI)

 

* * *

 

 

–Su técnica es cada vez más precisa…–

Lilia sonríe satisfecha, pulsa sus manos con más ahínco sobre la barra que se extiende circundando la pista de hielo. No se inmuta en girar su rostro para enfrentar la figura que yace oculta en las penumbras, ella conoce demasiado bien esa voz, lo suficiente como para relajar levemente su postura.

–No has visto nada de él, aún. Esto es simplemente una muestra– susurra la mujer de estilizada figura con voz displicente, fijando su atención nuevamente en el rubio que en ese momento se deslizaba grácilmente sobre el hielo.

–No hay necesidad, yo sé de lo que es capaz Yurio–

La figura se mueve lento, aproximándose ansiosa en busca de una vista mucho mejor de Yuri Plisetsky, sin embargo, no arriesga el anonimato que le ofrece la oscuridad de su asiento y no insiste más.

–No lo recordaba tan atractivo– musita sin evitar embelesarse en ese cuerpo delgado y andrógeno, sin soslayar la belleza que emana ese rostro joven.

Se remueve incómodo en su silla, quizá porque ha dicho demasiado y a nadie más que a él le interesan los pensamientos que le provoca Yuri. Lilia sin embargo, no nota su comentario, mantiene su pose rígida igual, su concentración fija en los movimientos elegantes que ejecuta el patinador ruso.

– ¡Yuri… Giacometti!– exclama recio la prima ballerina. Su dedo tamborilea sobre el metal frío de la barra y por primera vez, el invitado la observa expectante, conocedora de algo que él no sabe.

– ¿Chris? ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Lilia?– pregunta con una risita solventándose en el aire, más nerviosa que divertida.

– ¿Qué crees que ocurre cuando el Eros y el Ágape se separan, Victor?–

–Un desequilibrio– responde escueto el novato entrenador. Acaricia su barbilla, pensativo. La pregunta le ha tomado por sorpresa, su respuesta aún más.

Victor regresa su atención a Yuri que patina aburridamente para calentar su cuerpo. Lo sabe, el chico representará el eros maduro, voluptuoso de Chris. Contiene la respiración, es consciente de que Yuri destrozará a Giacometti con su propia coreografía.

Plisetsky al contrario de Yuuri y su poder de crear música e interpretarla, logra sublevarla a una cúspide infinita, la torna inaccesible a los ojos ajenos, la encumbra con la única misión de que ella sirva solo para él y su belleza.

Inalcanzable, como Yurio.

Ególatra, piensa Victor, sonriendo amargamente, entendiendo por fin esa habilidad malsana del muchacho de convertirse dios en la pista de hielo… Frente a los demás, frente a él.

Yuri toma la posición inicial, respira profundo y abre sus ojos, lento, disfrutando la dilación, prolongando su ansía de seducir al mundo entero. _“Intoxicated”_ retumba por el lugar de entreno, colmando cada rincón, llamando a cada pecador que anhele hastiarse del eros de ese niño.

Victor ve el peligro en esa figura pequeña y fina, sorprendiéndose de que aún con esa trusa de entrenamiento y sin los ostentosos accesorios, él logre hacerle naufragar en medio de sus deseos más recónditos y prohibidos. Se siente tan vulnerable al verle.

Yuri sonríe juguetón, se desliza artísticamente sobre la pista, y el erotismo en los movimientos que ejecuta, reemplaza la sexualidad cruda de Christophe, la transforma, la revierte, la vuelve solo suya.

Tiene un aire conspirador en el rostro fino, la travesura corroe sus extremidades y la maldad pueril que emana, golpea a Victor contundentemente.

Su chico malo.

Nikiforov respira hondo, Plisetsky aguarda en esa rutina desaliñada, el atractivo inocente que tanto añora de Yuuri, pero también la libido feroz que despierta Giacometti en todos sus espectadores. La música le abraza, lo ensalza, crea un halo de dulzura y decadencia en torno a él, de ese cuerpo fino que yace más sincero y tranquilo, que lo usual.

La rutina avanza lenta, el entrenador suda, el cuello de la camisa parece quemarle la piel y el aire se le va con frecuencia a cada toqueteo sutil que Yuri emprende sobre su figura estilizada, sobre sus brazos descubiertos, sobre su cintura estrecha y su vientre firme. La imaginación dañina de Victor se alimenta de la flexibilidad de ese cuerpo, y la fuerza de voluntad se corrompe en esos deseos colmados de jadeos, gemidos y violencia.

Dominación, vicio, libertinaje… Lascivia, pura y caliente.

Pronto, el joven se deshace de la coleta alta dejando el cabello libre, jugueteando tentador con las hebras flotantes en el aire. Se sabe atrayente, se jacta de ese rubor natural que sus mejillas generan, y tan solo se dirige a las gradas vacías para guiñar uno de esos ojos pícaramente.

Arrebatador, indecente, provocador… Menor de edad.

Victor se contrae en su puesto, se estira aún bajo la perturbadora atención de Lilia e intenta calmar toda esa oscura y caliente aura que toma lugar allí, junto a él, recordándole todos los deslices de los que se le señalan.

–Es mío, Nikiforov… Es mi prima ballerina– susurra lo suficientemente alto Lilia. Los ojos marrones le observan retadores, barajando un desafío para el entrenador que él sabe, ganará con comodidad.

Yurio le pertenece. Siempre lo ha hecho, desde esa vez que le vio brillar bajo los reflectores de un escenario deportivo, el niño le cedió todo a él.

A su mentor.

A su confidente.

A su amante.

Sonríe indiferente, fingiendo haber perdido y busca nuevamente  la figura de Yurio.  

Los saltos son impecables, los giros sublimes y reconoce que su calidad no tiene rival, ni siquiera él en su época junior podría competir contra la franqueza y complejidad de los gráciles movimientos.

Yurio se ha desprendido de esa presión que le engarrotaba el cuerpo de inseguridad, y Victor nota por primera vez la libertad que emana en la pista de hielo. La honestidad con la que expresa todas sus emociones, la diversión y felicidad engulléndolo a cada exigente salto, la inocencia hablando a través de esa coreografía profunda, todo siendo el reflejo de ese drástico cambio que sufrió después de su abandono.

Entonces es ahí, donde repara en algo que ni siquiera pudo ver en sí mismo: el amor incondicional por el patinaje artístico, la pasión pueril cimentándose en cada movimiento, y que en él, se vio curtida por años de experiencia y competencia.

Parpadea con rapidez, confuso, Yuri ha regresado al origen de todo, y eso, lo vuelve invencible.

–Las primas ballerinas debemos entregarnos en cuerpo y alma al ballet… Eso hace Yuri con el patinaje. Ama esto y lo demuestra, Victor– interrumpe la ex esposa de Yakov, leyéndole la mente escalofriantemente, manteniendo su vista aún en él.

La música se acaba, y una canción más animada cambia la imagen sensual de Yurio a una más infantil. _“Bodytalk”_ menciona mentalmente Victor, a la par que nota los pasos graciosos y calmados del pupilo de Yakov. Él ejecutó alguna vez esa melodía. A sus quince años, en la completa soledad que le podía ofrecer esta pista de patinaje. Sin los ojos críticos de su entrenador sobre él, sin el aplauso del público, con la ambición manteniéndolo en vilo, con las ansias de comerse el mundo, aprehendiéndole.

Recordó su cabello largo, las sonrisas que soltaba cada vez que creaba su propia coreografía y recorría la pista, imaginándose los vítores de la gente, imaginándose ganar el Grand Prix, imaginándose ser el mejor del mundo.

Y cuando tuvo todo eso que anhelo, Victor se sintió vacío.

Una risilla le saca del trance, es ronca y continua, limpia, demasiado espontánea, demasiado Yuri. Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba un sonido que le provocará tantos recuerdos de sí mismo.

El gatito provoca la insurrección de sus emociones más primitivas y lóbregas.

Se ve pobre ante la inexperiencia y candidez del amor que le ofrece, depende de cualquier migaja que desee darle Yurio.

Y por primera vez, Victor siente un leve rencor hacía él.

Su semblante se transforma, frunce su ceño y presta más atención a la voz de Plisetsky persiguiendo la melodía de la canción con ese acento hosco, típico de las tierras rusas.

Los labios de Yurio dibujan una sonrisa ingenua, fingiéndolo todo.

Victor se molesta más.

– ¿Cuándo le dirás que el programa que tiene, lo hiciste tu?– pregunta Lilia entrecerrando sus ojos. La voz demandante invade el espacio personal del entrenador, pero él no exterioriza el desagrado. Torna a la máscara y responde grácil a la prima ballerina.

–No creo que vaya a decirle– repunta su dedo índice a sus labios y se cerciora de que su voz no suene agresiva. Es Victor Nikiforov, al fin y al cabo. – Lilia, querida... Espero que esto se mantenga en secreto entre tú y yo. Ya sabes cómo es Yakov al respecto–

Ella asiente en una transacción silenciosa, contraataca. –Ganará. Lo sabes– afirma la mujer de años con desdén– Es demasiado bueno para la competencia de este año–

Victor sonríe ladinamente, se relaja en su puesto y asiente con un mohín infantil. –Cuando encuentre la motivación que su ágape requiere, ganará. Aún no–

–Lo tiene. No sé que le has hecho a ese niño, pero tiene una determinación insana de demostrarte que es el amor–

–Como si yo no lo supiese…– el ruso masculla dubitativo.

–Te he visto… Abandonaste estas rutinas porque no puedes sentir amor, Victor. No sabes cómo representarlo– se acerca más a la silla del albino y una mueca mordaz deforma su rostro– Esperas buscar el ágape en Japón, cuando sigue aquí, intacto para ti… Dispuesto a enseñártelo

¿Sabes por qué perdiste la sorpresa en el escenario? Porque te refugiaste en una sola máscara cuando para el patinaje se requieren demasiadas, aún más tu, que hablas de amor en el hielo y no eres capaz de dejarlo recorrer tu cuerpo”

¿Qué tanto escondes, Victor? ¿Qué te impide bajar la guardia y aferrarte a la única persona que te conoce bien? ¿Qué te aleja de Yurio? ¿Qué te aleja de tu ágape?–

El entrenador está respirando agitado, su cabello platinado se adhiere a su frente nívea y el sudor recorre en una travesía incómoda toda su piel caliente. Esta vez, deja su imagen de préstamo a un lado y levanta su rostro altaneramente, dispuesto a defenderse.

 “Maniac” obstaculiza la conversación, la transición de música no da pie para un nuevo comentario de la ballerina y así queda zanjado el tema. No hay más palabras de por medio, pero la mirada escrutiñadora de Lilia lo dice todo.

Victor conoce demasiado de seducción y poco de amor incondicional.

–Envíale saludos a Yakov y dile que ha hecho un gran trabajo con Yurio–

Retoma la imagen políticamente correcta y sonríe abiertamente, como si la conversación previa jamás hubiese ocurrido. Finge tranquilidad, cuando en realidad, el discurso de ella le ha molestado, y de alguna u otra forma herido.

Le abre los ojos a una verdad que él no quiere aceptar aún.

–Le diré Victor… Yakov te aprecia bastante–

 

* * *

 

 

– ¡Oye tu! ¿Espiando a la competencia previo a la Rostelecom?– demanda burlona una voz desde la puerta del Complejo deportivo.

Victor se tensa en su lugar, el abrigo que protege su cuerpo del frío no delata la sensación de nerviosismo que recorre su espalda cuando le escucha.

No se gira a enfrentar al muchacho, ladea su cabeza a la izquierda y se enfoca en el paisaje helado y enternecedor que se presenta frente a él. El halo que expulsa su boca le informan del clima ruso, ese que le parece tan ajeno, comparado al nipón.

Todo en su país, ahora le es desconocido, hasta Yuri.

–Yurio… Gatito– Victor alarga las palabras, saborea el nombre en sus labios, degusta el apodo y transmite esa calidez que siente, cada vez que sus labios se adhieren a su recuerdo.

–No has respondido la pregunta, Victor–

–He venido a conversar un rato con Yakov– explica lento, maquinando con rapidez una excusa capaz de mantener satisfecho a Yurio. –Se aproxima la Rostelecom y requiero consejos de entrenador ¡Mi mentor es la opción adecuada para pedir ayuda!–

La voz cantarina contradice el lenguaje de su cuerpo. Aprieta las manos en puños, los nudillos se tornan blancos al instante y ruega porque esos ojos perspicaces que le conocen tan bien, no atisben la verdad.

–A la última persona que pedirías consejo, sería a Yakov. Eres demasiado predecible– arguye Yurio modulando su voz, como solía hacerlo en las épocas donde existían solo Victor y él. Está calmado, su gesto es inquisidor, le observa porque sabe demasiado de él para comprender que miente flagrantemente.

–Somos amigos… Eso debe bastar para poder acercarme a él–

La risita sarcástica de Yuri hace trastabillar sus intentos de apartarle. El gesto es simple, pero provoca en él, toda una oleada de deseos cruentos y dolorosos. Amor en su estado más puro y pleno, no el ágape, no el eros… Incondicional, íntegro, de una manera ilimitada.

Yuri hablándole de la fuerza que mueve el mundo, tan solo con su risa ingenua y etérea.

–Te conozco Victor, más de lo que tú a ti mismo puedes… –le escucha tragar saliva profuso, los pasos se sienten cercanos y sabe que está detrás de él, respirando su propio aire, sintiendo la misma aprehensión, compartiendo esa necesidad de tocarse el uno al otro. –El cerdito jamás me quitará algo que es solo mío. Nadie podrá leerte mejor que yo, porque eso me pertenece–

Victor gira rápido, en silencio, sin querer asustar el soliloquio personal que mantiene Yurio. Le observa cercenar su órbita personal con su cuerpo menudo, el rostro siendo acariciado por el viento helado, las manos trémulas apresadas del impasible clima y esos lindos ojos cerrados, suprimiendo las ansías de verle.

Su ángel, sintiendo vergüenza de la verdad que impregna sus palabras, sintiendo miedo de sí mismo al no poder ahogar todos esos sentimientos de celos, rencor y satisfacción embargándole.

– ¿Cómo estás _Kotenok*?–_ pregunta Victor, tocando temeroso el rostro pálido de Yuri, sintiendo bajo sus yemas, la tersura de esa piel juvenil, viendo como se desliza entre sus dedos la poca paciencia para no tocarle más.

–Extrañándote y odiándote al mismo tiempo. Cansado de fingir que no me importa que tocas a Yuri, de cuánto le deseas– susurra cansino, abriendo esos ojos grandes y aceitunados, el dolor impregnado en ellos, la tristeza aprehendiendo la vivacidad de su mirada, opacándola, devolviéndole a él, solo trizas de lo que siempre ha sido su Yuri.

Una sensación de culpa se instala en su pecho, le hace más complicado respirar y el corazón arde, le duele palpitar al ritmo de ese amor que le profesa Yuri sin miramientos.

–Dime qué hacer para que no sientas eso, cariño–

–Regresa conmigo, no me abandones– la honestidad con que habla su cuerpo y su voz, lo doblegan. Su Yuri siempre retornando con sus sentimientos en las manos, ofreciéndoselos a él, y egoísta como tan solo Victor puede ser, los roba sin dar nada a cambio, sin importarle que su gatito este vacío nuevamente.

Yurio cede hasta su faceta sincera y cálida, con tal de satisfacer los deseos vanidosos del platinado y él no le devuelve nada, tan solo su desprecio, su olvido… Su desamparo.

–No puedo, hice una promesa con alguien más–

Yuri se pone la máscara, se aparta de esas manos que hace poco fueron solo suyas y toma distancia de su debilidad. Es fuerte, él lo sabe, lo suficiente para seguir viviendo sin Victor y sin su amor.

El abandono no es desconocido para él, lo ha vivido más de una vez y no le teme.  Es más fuerte, más adulto y menos niño como para comprender que quizá él no merezca amor de nadie.

–Lo intenté. Al menos Yakov no se molestará conmigo– sonríe socarrón, con ese rictus rebelde en el rostro.

Victor vuelve a perder a su Yurio.

Sigue la corriente con un ardor en la garganta que le impide hablar correctamente y con la humedad cautivando sus ojos, obligándole a no parpadear de más. Una sonrisa, la más mentirosa y traicionera conquista sus labios delgados y entonces, la máscara siniestra y oscura toma lugar, ocultando la tristeza que lo sujeta.

–Yakov está furioso por el primer lugar que obtuvo tu cerdo, Victor. Aún no cree en tus aptitudes como entrenador–

Yurio cruza los brazos y se sienta en uno de los escalones ubicados en la fachada del complejo deportivo. Victor le sigue, se acomoda junto a él, sus hombros rozándose en silencio, en un gesto no planeado, en una necesidad instintiva de tocarse.

– ¿Yakov todavía me piensa?– la risa se disuelve en el aire y Victor observa el paisaje más hermoso que hubiese podido ver, Yuri deleitándose con la nieve caer, con la ansía infantil de lanzarse a jugar pintando su rostro, con el deseo olvidarse un poco de este mundo de grandes, ese al que fue lanzado a la fuerza y del que no ha vuelto a salir.

–Creo que reza para que vuelvas a competir para él. Le he pillado muchas veces arrodillado, suplicando que estés aquí en Rusia pidiéndole perdón y patinando nuevamente–

 

_Sweet love, sweet love_

_Trapped in your love_

_I’ve opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, Free us._

Los dos se ríen, el sonido cómplice opaca un poco la música, pero no permite que del todo desaparezca del aire.

 

_You’re all I need when I’m holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight…_

 

– ¿En quién pensaste cuando hiciste tu ágape, Yuri?– pregunta por fin Victor, percibiendo la melodía expresar lo que sus almas ansiaban y no podían exteriorizar. Calaba en su cabeza, le hacía más débil y endeble.

–En mi abuelo… Él era mi amor incondicional, el único que tenía aquí– responde escueto, la voz no tirita, su rostro luce impasible y se mantiene rígido, en silencio después de su observación.

– ¿Era? No entiendo, Yurio–

–Murió. Cuando yo tenía seis años, a partir de ahí, soy un adulto declarado–

Yuri no le ve a los ojos, y Victor agradece. Le escuecen un poco, siente derrumbarse por la noticia, le toma por sorpresa la declaración y siente que no es lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar los hechos.

– ¿Y tu familia?– cuestiona, la desesperación tiñendo su voz y los ojos buscando respuestas alentadoras para su salud mental.

–Cuando hablo de un adulto declarado, quiero decir que no tengo a nadie en esta vida. Toda mi familia está muerta. Estoy solo– 

Victor se quiebra, las lágrimas empiezan a deslizarse por su rostro. Es la noticia y además de eso, la idea de que no sabe nada de su pasado, de que su Yurio es un desconocido para él.

Se aleja de la calidez que le ofrece el cuerpo de Plisetsky y le observa nervioso antes de sollozar fuerte, sin importarle que alguien escuche. Él no es suyo, Victor no conoce nada de la persona a la que jura amar, no sabe de su sufrimiento, no sabe ni siquiera de sus momentos felices… ¿Qué es lo que le ha estado ofreciendo todo este tiempo Yuri, cuando no tiene nada de amor?

Llora desconsolado, bajo la mirada tranquila de Yurio. Tapa su boca, intentando sofocar toda la ira que le embarga, toda esa desazón desbordándose de su alma, todo ese odio contra sí mismo apuñalándole lento. Es la primera vez después de mucho tiempo, que deja escapar las lágrimas y que debe arrancarse el sufrimiento del pecho, el de sí mismo, el de Yuri… Ese Yuri fuerte que no llora y se resiste a desmoronarse, ese Yuri que le entrega todo cuando no tiene nada, ese Yuri que teme al amor por su abandono.

Ese Yuri que le suplicó quedarse, porque no tenía a nadie más.

–Días después de que ganará el Grand Prix ¿verdad Yuri?– preguntó Victor, observándole por fin, con el rostro deformado por el dolor, con la angustia plantándose en el gesto. –Te vi llorar, te vi llorar y no hice nada por consolarte–

–Yakov recibió la noticia justo después de tu presentación. No quise irme, sabía que era muy importante que todo el equipo te apoyara en la victoria. Esperé entonces estar en el vestidor para desahogarme, pero tu llegaste… Porque siempre llegas a mí, incluso cuando no te llamo– le miró a los ojos azules, esos en los que amaba sumergirse, en los que podía encontrar todas las respuestas del universo, eso a los que tanto se aferraba para seguir intacto– No me dañe la pierna, nada de eso ocurrió. No creas todo lo que te diga–

La sonrisa triste de Yurio, compungió más a Victor, que solo pudo tomar su propio rostro entre las manos y seguir llorando en silencio, por la fortaleza de su niño, por la debilidad suya, por los acontecimientos que concibieron al joven que ahora conoce, por el pasado que le marca, le daña, le mata.

–Están muertos ya, Victor. No te lamentes por lo que pasó hace más de seis años. Ya ocurrió… Yo ya hice mi duelo– susurra Yurio, acariciando con suavidad el cabello de su mentor, sintiendo los exaltos de su cuerpo, explicándole en silencio que está bien, que ha crecido... Que no tenga lastima por él, que lo único que necesita es su amor y nada más.

–No estuve contigo… En ese hecho tan importante, yo solo pensé en mí, y no te acompañe–

Los ojos brillantes de Victor, las ojeras que relucían por fin gracias a la humedad rozando sus mejillas y el cabello desordenado, calentaban el corazón de Yurio, porque la vulnerabilidad que emanaba, solo podía dársela a él, y eso, ni siquiera el cerdito podría tenerlo. Victor siendo humano, Victor compartiendo sus más íntimos secretos, Víktor en una habitación hablándole de una vida juntos… Victor, siendo suyo, entero, todo él.

–Siempre has estado conmigo… Incluso regresando a Rusia, estabas a mi lado. Tu recuerdo me basta para afrontar todo esto.– Yurio observa el cielo, no llora con él, porque ya lo ha hecho demasiado y no tiene lágrimas para seguir lamentándose– Te he dado demasiado poder sobre mí y es obvio que eres un idiota que no sabe cómo lidiar con un niño de quince años–

–Aprenderé a hacerlo… Solo no me alejes, no te conformes con mi recuerdo cuando estoy aquí contigo, Yurio– suplicó Victor, llorando más, acortando la distancia, abrazándose a su perdición sin miramientos, aferrándose al amor que siente por él. Porque lo ama, lo necesita, lo anhela de mil maneras que no puede. Y eso frustra al entrenador, no darle todo lo que él tiene para ofrecérsele.

Victor besa su coronilla, alienándose en el delicioso perfume de Yuri, cerrando los ojos, llorando por el dolor de su gatito y llorando por el dolor de haberle abandonado.

–Dejaré todo en Japón, vendré aquí y te entrenaré– dice hipando el muchacho mayor, acariciando los brazos gélidos de Plisetsky, tomando una determinación para remediar el daño inmenso que guarda su niño en el corazón.

–No quiero esto, imbécil. Quiero que regreses por tu voluntad, no por compasión– Yuri se separa agresivamente del abrazo. Su cuerpo a la defensiva de la actitud hiriente de Victor, que no hacía más que observarlo fijo y con el llanto aún resbalándose sobre su rostro –Si no tengo eso, entonces es mejor que sigas siendo el entrenador de mi competencia directa.

¡Diablos! No te dije lo de mi familia porque sabía que ibas a tomar una decisión estúpida como la que ahora tienes en la cabeza. Te amo demasiado como para aceptar solo altruismo de tu parte, Victor–

Parpadea rápido, tapándose la boca y asintiendo enérgicamente, comprendiendo que Yurio tiene razón, que no necesitaba hundirle más con sus lágrimas, sino rescatarlo con su sonrisa, con la promesa de que también lo amaba y que lucharía para alcanzarle.

Volvería a Yurio, porque estaba ligado a él, porque se encontrarían como la vida y la muerte lo hacían siempre.

Yuri menea su cabeza negativamente y acaricia la mejilla sonrojada de su entrenador, le observa en un gesto de fe, fe en todo lo que siente por Victor.

– ¡Este es el amor incondicional que quiero enseñarte, el verte feliz sin importar si es a mi lado o no! Sé que te gusta ese cerdito, y detesto esos sentimientos que está despertando en ti…. Pero no puedo renunciar a verte enamorado… Aunque no sea de mí–

–Yo, Yuri…–

–Quiero que lo entrenes muy bien, que mejore todas sus fallas… – interrumpe, dejando un dedo en los labios de Victor para que le escuche– ¡Que deje de tragar!– sonríe desdeñoso y sincero– Él te necesita más que yo. Me he equivocado con él y solo deseo que sepa olvidar todo…

Espero que no le digas que acabo de decir esto– la risa de Victor se extiende y es una melodía que Yurio ansía volver a producir, porque adora la veracidad de ese gesto y extraña sentirlo de nuevo.

–Me dejarás ver tu ágape ¿verdad?– preguntó Victor sonriendo abiertamente, sin ataduras profesionales, emocionales o sociales, transparente como solo suele ser con Yurio.

–Cuando aplaste a tu Eros, lo verás–

Victor mantiene ese mohín letal en los labios para cuando acorta el espacio entre ambos y logra arrebatarle un beso a Yurio. Él se abre, no hay necesidad de pulsar algún botón, porque Yuri y él lo saben, se pertenecen, se necesitan como el eros y el ágape en el amor. Victor profundiza el gesto, se regocija en la cavidad húmeda del niño y en esa  pasión que le ofrece él a través de sus labios pequeños.  

Toma la barbilla, le aprehende más la boca y lo deja sin aliento, no es la primera vez que comparten un beso, pero es la primera vez que lo hacen con una necesidad insana e imperiosa, con la idea de que se reconocen como iguales, con el hecho irrefutable de que sus corazones están en la misma sintonía.

–No quiero acabar aquí, Yurio… No quiero este final– susurra Victor observándole fiero, abrazándole afanoso, negándose a no volverle a ver hasta el Rostelecom, de fingir que todo estará bien, cuando sin su Yuri todo sale mal.

–Yo no puedo pedir un mejor comienzo, Victor. Amalo, aférrate a él… Ese Yuri imitación es una buena persona y te quiere. Vuelve a Japón, sé el mejor. Quizá más adelante pueda contratarte– responde Yurio, dejando un beso casto en los labios contrarios, conteniéndose para suplicarle que se quede y no le abandone jamás.

Lo quiere, piensa Yuri y contra eso no puede hacer nada.

– ¡Yuri! Regresa a tus prácticas– le grita desde el complejo deportivo, Mila, la pelirroja atractiva que le molesta todo el rato.

Plisetsky vira los ojos fastidiado y accede por fin a dejarle ir, a liberarlo de sus cadenas para que conozca el amor con Katsuki y regrese, solo cuando él lo ansíe.

– ¡Suerte en el Rostelecom, Victor! Te acabaré– sonríe el muchacho de quince años, antes de dejarlo frente a las puertas de la que alguna vez fue su casa. El lugar donde labró sus sueños y el lugar donde Yurio le encandiló para toda la vida.

Lo vio suspirar profundo, fingir su ceño fruncido y sonrisa rebelde. Alistando la máscara del show, preparando su papel teatral…

Y Victor no evitó volver a llorar porque se dio cuenta que él estaba roto, que su Yurio estaba roto… Y no tenía reparo, ya.

 


End file.
